<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medicated Confessions by rootlessprophecy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934056">Medicated Confessions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy'>rootlessprophecy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Medication</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootlessprophecy/pseuds/rootlessprophecy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was the truth when you weren't yourself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Randy Orton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Medicated Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Raaaandy you know you're my care bear riiiight?"</p><p>There it was. That annoying slur mixed with a random question. This wasn't the Dean anyone ever saw, but Randy always did as he was the one driving them around. Dean injured his leg so much that the doctors wanted him out on leave, but Dean is hard headed to the point of doing the complete opposite. The doctor sighed afterwards and prescribed a higher dose of hydrocodone then sent them on his way.</p><p>Thus how Dean became a laughing mess sprawled out on the seats.</p><p>With a sigh Randy glanced at Dean from the rear view mirror. "Yeah, you've told me a million times." These medicated fueled conversations always annoyed him. Sometimes there were peaceful moments where all Dean did was sleep, but even then his snores tripled in volume to the point that the radio couldn't be heard. There were these times where Dean wouldn't shut up and would say the most random things ever. Roman had warned Randy of this and Seth had offered to be the one to drive with Dean the first time Dean was given pain medication while he drove with him, but their concerns were brushed off as them overreacting.</p><p>Oh how wrong he was.</p><p>The hotel was in sight now. With a relieved sigh Randy pulled into the parking lot. Looking back Dean's eyes were closed while he mumbled about something he couldn't make out. That was another thing medications did. It was as if Dean was talking to an imaginary friend, but Randy knew all too well what was going on. He could only hope that Dean and the other person inside him were having a harmless conversation.</p><p>A plan was formed to make this check-in as smooth as possible. First he would carry their bags inside, check in, settle the luggage into the room, and finally help Dean out of the car. When all was said and done save for the last step Dean had stopped talking when Randy carefully picked him up. Randy had seen too many times how Dean would try not to limp, but then give-up. The limping would soon turn into dragging the longer he walked. There was no reason for Dean to put himself through that on their off time.</p><p>As Randy made his way inside the elevator he strained to press their floor button. When the elevator started moving Dean turned his face and nuzzled Randy chest. Looking down Randy saw Dean's eyes closed as he continued the act.</p><p>"Love you, lil' snake"</p><p>It was muffled, but Randy heard it. Chuckling to himself Randy walked out of the elevator and into their room. When Dean was laid out on the bed Randy stared down at him, who was now dead to the world.</p><p>Moments like those made up for all the irritants the medication brought.</p><p>"Love ya too, tiger."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>